


Till Death Do Us Part

by Iago_The_Backstabber



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s08e10 Fadeout, F/M, Lots of Olicity, Sad, bittersweet(?), post 8x10, pretty sad actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iago_The_Backstabber/pseuds/Iago_The_Backstabber
Summary: In which Felicity talks to Oliver, Moira talks to Felicity, and Miatriesto talk to her Grandma.Takes place after the funeral in 8x10.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Moira Queen & Felicity Smoak, Moira Queen & Mia Smoak, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Your appreciation for my last fic made me want to write another so here's one after the funeral scene. I really wanted some last words to Oliver from Felicity and I also really wanted Moira and Felicity to interact. There's also baby Mia. Because I really, really like our sweet and fiery girl.

Moira Queen was probably the only woman on the planet to have attended her son's funeral _twice_. Yes, _twice_. Once when Oliver had been 'dead' at sea and now when Oliver was actually dead. It had horrible the first time. It was even worse now. He had saved the multiverse(a concept she still couldn't fully grasp), brought back so many of the dead people in his life(including her), and had given his life up in that process.

The whole funeral was somewhat a blur for her. She didn't know most of the people who had gathered in front of her son's grave - the people whose lives Oliver had changed - but they all seemed to be equally sad to see Oliver gone. One of the men, a Mr.Diggle, said some very heartwarming words that she knew Oliver would have appreciated were he there. She vaguely remembered John Diggle being her son's driver seven years ago but by the looks of it now, they seemed to be so much more.

She stood by Thea sharing an umbrella. Of _course_ it had to rain on such a sad, sad day. She would've laughed were it not for her heat feeling like it had been cleaved in two. She had missed so many years of her children's lives because she had died, only to come back to find her son dead. Again. It was not a good feeling.

People began leaving. Some, the closer ones, stayed over at the Queen Mansion for the night, wanting to be as close as possible to Oliver. She didn't care who stayed over, it didn't really matter anymore. Because her son was _dead_. Moira walked up the grand staircase of her home and into her room and sat by the fireplace on her rocking chair, thinking about _him_. Since the day he had been born, he had been perfect in every way. Oliver Queen would always be perfect for his mother. Always.

The hours passed by and the sky grew dark, but Moira Queen continued to stare at the fireplace, thinking about her boy. She finally looked out the window and he could see the faint outline of his gravestone in the darkness. Moira Queen had the sudden urge to go sit by her son. Just to be with him. No one was there anymore, she could sit by him in silence. So she picked up her discarded coat and walked outside into the chilly night.

As she neared his gravestone, she saw that someone else was walking toward it. It was a woman, a woman she did not immediately recognise. Even in the darkness, Moira could tell that the woman had blonde hair, but she could not remember the face that the hair belonged to. The woman, hearing Moira's steps, turned toward her. Rectangular glasses, blonde hair, this woman seemed familiar.

"Hello Mrs Queen." The woman said, her voice void of emotion.

"Hello. You seem familiar. Forgive me because I don't recognise you. Who are you?" Moira inquired curiously. She just couldn't place it.

"Felicity Smoak," The young woman said.

Felicity Smoak. Ah, she remembered. The IT girl who had worked in QC, the one who had known her secret, the one Moira had _not_ liked.

"And why are you here Ms Smoak?" Moira asked.

"I...I needed to talk to him." She said, looking at Oliver's gravestone. Moira vaguely remembered seeing a girly crush toward Oliver from Ms Smoak all those years ago.

"And why, may I ask, couldn't you have spoken to him during the funeral? Usually, only close family members come speak to a person's gravestone after a funeral." Moira said somewhat coldly. Felicity Smoak had always gotten on her nerves for some reason.

"You don't know." Ms Smoak stated plainly, her head cocking to the side a bit.

"Don't know what?" Moira asked, confused.

"So _nobody_ told you?" The young woman asked.

"Told me _what_?" Moira half snapped, losing her patience.

"Oliver is-" she paused, closing her eyes and taking a slow, deep breath, "Oliver _was_ my husband." She said, biting her lip.

Moira's world stopped for a split second before coming back to normal. That nervous, babbling IT girl and Oliver had gotten _married_? Finally, fully, looking at Felicity Smoak's face, she saw the dark circles, the hollow face, and red eyes. Eyes that had _cried_. Her son, married. He had had a _wife_. Such a young woman widowed. The amount of pity Moira felt for the girl then was enormous. Suddenly, all that she had thought about Felicity Smoak vanished. This was her _daughter-in-law_.

"Oh. Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't know." Moira breathed, walking toward her. "I really am sorry." She apologised again.

"It's alright. But I have to ask, what did you think the word 'husband' meant on his gravestone?" She asked, gesturing toward said stone.

"Thea told me that one of the women in the funeral - Nyssa- and Oliver had been briefly married. I assumed..."Moira trailed off.

Felicity gave a hollow laugh, "Oh _that_. That was a loveless marriage. It wasn't even a real marriage." She scoffed.

"You came here to speak to him because what you wanted to say could not be said in front of everybody, isn't it?" Moira asked Felicity. Her face turned grim, but she nodded. "Then say it. Say whatever it is you want to tell your husband but I request you to please let me stay. I was dead for almost seven years and I never got to see the love that my son had. I never got to see _this_ part of him. Please." Moira begged. She had never begged in her life. Felicity hesitated but nodded. Together, they sank to the wet grass in front of the gravestone. There was silence for a moment before Felicity started speaking.

"Hi." She breathed, her face forming a small smile. "Hi." She said again, gently touching the dirt.

"I miss you. So much. And every day without you is like trying to breathe without air." Her voice trembled.

"I'm trying Oliver. I really am. I'm trying to not break down completely and be strong, for you. But I don't know how to. I have _no_ idea how to continue living in a world without you. I've known you for so long and had you by my side for so long that your sudden absence is like - " She took a shuddering breath and continued.

"You made a promise to me, a promise that wherever you were, you would come back to me. Always. So why aren't you here? Why aren't you next to me, why aren't you even _anywhere_?" Her voice broke on the last word and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I _love_ you Oliver Queen. And that is _bigger. Than. The. Frickin'. Universe_. I want you to come back to me."Her head bowed and more tears fell.

"I wish that you didn't sacrifice yourself for everyone. I wish that you didn't make that deal to save Barry and Kara's lives and I know it sounds selfish Oliver but _why does it always have to be you_?" She whispered and let out a heaving sob. "Why is it that whenever anyone is in danger, _you_ have to be the one to save them? "

Felicity sobbed once more, tears falling freely now, "Because you're Oliver Queen," She laughed through her tears, "You're the self-sacrificing _idiot_ who saved everyone _again_ and I love you for that, I do." She said, voice trembling. But there was a small smile on her face.

Her face turned sad again. "But we could have had more _time_. We _deserved_ more time. _You_ deserved more time. You gave up your hood so you could _finally_ live in peace with your family. And then you died." Felicity sobbed through her words, her words breaking Moira's already broken heart. This poor woman did not deserve this.

"But you died in peace. At least that's what Sara and Barry told me. Good, at least that's one thing you deserved. I would have preferred you die when you were much older. With white hair, next to me, still so, _so_ handsome." She broke off with a wet laugh and looked down for a moment. Silence. And then - 

"William misses you. Mia misses you too. God, I have no idea how to do this without you. She won't even _sleep_ Oliver because her daddy's not there to put her to sleep. Her crib is too cold for her to fall asleep on so you used to make her fall asleep on your chest before putting her in her crib and I can't do that. She can't sleep on her mommy and I'm so helpless and I've got this _six-month-old_!"She burst out crying, fully sobbing now. She covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, head still bowed. Moira now had tears running down her face as well. Oliver had a _daughter_ , a six-month-old baby. Oh dear.

"But I hope you're in peace. I miss you so much, honey. I'll try to be strong. For you and for Mia and for William. For our family. I love you so much. I know I'm ending abruptly but I know I'm going to break my heart even more if I go on, so that's it. I love you Oliver Queen. Not loved, but _love_. I loved you before, I still love you and I always will love you, no matter where you are." She paused, taking a deep breath in. She smiled softly again and touched her husband's gravestone, "Goodbye my love." She whispered and slowly stood up.

She turned toward Moira, "I know we've had our differences, but Oliver...he always said that he wished the two of us had gotten to know each other under different circumstances because he thought we were alike. And I'm sure Mia would love it if she got to know her Grandma better..." She trailed off nervously. Moira looked at her a moment. And then she took a step and engulfed Felicity in a hug. She froze for a moment and then hugged Moira back.

"Of course dear. Seeing you talk to Oliver made me realise that he was so, _so_ happy before he died. It made me happy that he had someone to take care of him, someone to love him. Thank you. And I would _love_ for us to get to know one another. All those years ago, I was blinded by your social status and your 'girly crush' on Oliver-" She was cut off by a small laugh from her daughter-in-law. "But death has made me realise that none of that matters, as long as you love someone. You are a part of my family Felicity, and so are William and Mia." She said to Felicity warmly, pulling back from the hug. 

"Thank you, Mrs Queen," Felicity said.

"Call me Moira," She told Felicity.

Felicity smiled, a big, _real_ smile. She looked at Moira with hope-filled, shining eyes and told her, "You're welcome anytime to come meet your granddaughter." Moira smiled. Felicity continued, "I have to get going now. My babysitter doesn't do overnight sitting and after all this...I'd really like to hold my baby girl and tell her that her daddy loves her." Moira smiled.

As Felicity made for the Mansion gates, Moira walked back to the big building. Right before she left, Felicity suddenly said, "Mia. We named her after you." And Moira swore that that one statement made her heart start repairing itself.

************

Moira walked to the front porch of Felicity's house. The house looked so...homely. It was exactly the kind of house she could imagine Oliver living in. She knocked on the front door, somewhat nervously. After all, she was meeting her granddaughter for the first time. The door swung open to reveal Felicity. She looked better than she had a week before. Moira had given her a week to take some space from everyone. She had originally wanted to wait for more time, but the excitement of meeting Mia had gotten to her. She told Felicity so.

"It's alright. I guess it's nice to have company," Felicity stated and let her inside.

As soon as she entered, a family picture of Oliver, Felicity, and Mia caught her eye. Felicity was holding a little bundle in her arms and was sitting next to Oliver. The two were smiling at each with so much love that it made Moira smile. She really was glad that her son had gotten to experience love. There was a small noise as though something had been thrown. Felicity sighed, but she was smiling as she walked toward a certain room. Moira followed her.

In the room, sitting on the floor was an adorable baby. She was playing with some toys and by the looks of it, one had just been hurled. Mia. This was Mia, her granddaughter. Felicity strode over the to the baby and scooped her up till they were eye level with each other.

"We do _not_ hurl toys, Mia. We _play_ with them. Okay, baby?" She said in a baby voice, kissing the baby's face at the end. Mia stuffed her hand in her mouth and giggled. Felicity's nose scrunched up in a smile and she pulled her baby closer to her and balanced her on her side. She walked to where Moira was standing.

"Mia, this is your Grandma!" Felicity exclaimed in her baby voice again. The baby stared at her intently for a moment and then suddenly turned and buried her face in her mom's shoulder. Felicity laughed, rubbing her back, "She's shy." She said, still smiling. It was nice to see Felicity happy.

Felicity gently coaxed her daughter to look at Moira. Moira looked at the tiny thing and said, "Hello Mia. I'm your Grandma."

Moira made to hold her, but Mia shied away, But when Felicity murmured a soft, "Go on baby", Moira lifted Mia into her arms. The baby stared at Moira.

"Hi Mia," Moira said again, smiling this time. The baby suddenly smiled a toothless smile and started babbling reaching her pudgy hand toward Moira's face. Moira laughed. Her granddaughter was the _cutest_.

"She tries to speak. Really tries to speak. She babbles a lot, like me. But once she starts speaking, she won't stop." Felicity said joyfully. Indeed. Mia continued to babble. She couldn't speak coherently yet, but she didn't let that stop her. Moira laughed again. She could get used to this amazing little thing that was her granddaughter.

Over the years, Moira had always dreamt of a happy family. But Robert had continued to cheat and then he eventually died. Oliver had been stranded on an island for five years. She had also ended up dying, leaving her two children to figure things out for themselves. But now, now she was back. Though her husband and son were dead, she had a happy family. She thought of her daughter who was happily engaged, her step-daughter who had wanted nothing more than to be a Queen, her daughter-in-law who found happiness in her children, William, her grandson, who was the best version of his father, and Mia, her granddaughter, who was the cutest, happiest, most talkative baby on Earth(Earths, rather), and smiled. They were a broken family, but a happy family. And that was enough for Moira Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so Mia is six-months-old?! In the finale, Felicity said that Mia had started teething and I searched up when babies start teething(I'm clueless as hell about these things) and it said 6 months. So little Blackstar is 6 months old, whew!
> 
> So I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> \- Iago_The_Backstabber


End file.
